


Can I Hit It In The Morning?

by MalfoysBlackWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Harry Potter smut, Morning Sex, NSFW, POC Reader, Riding, Ron Weasley Being A Pisces Man, Smut, argument, no y/n, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife
Summary: What waking up to a Pisces, Weasley man with an identity crisis and good dick is likeRon Weasley being a Pisces man.Him and Reader argue and....Morning SeggsALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Black!Reader, Ron Weasley/POC!Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Can I Hit It In The Morning?

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to In The Morning by J. Cole and Streets by Doja Cat while reading.

The Burrow was almost quiet, except for Molly yelling at Fred and George for sneaking out yet again.

You begin to drift of your sleepy state and slightly groaned as the morning sun hit your face, making cuddle closer into the Ron’s chest. You inhaled his scent of cinnamon and slight woody smell mixed with shea butter.

You smiled in your still sleepy state as you recalled how he had become suddenly interested in how your skin always seemed to glow when you were still only friends. You had put him on to your body care routine, noting how he would always smell like he was fresh out of Quidditch practice covered with a cheap can of cologne. Even helping you during a wash day for all of 30 minutes before he simply gave up detangling your hair to feed you snacks instead.

It was during the seldom times when you were alone with him, that you could feel yourself falling for him deeper.

But then he started dating Lavender Brown and you begun to question everything. Had the times you spent with him did not mean something? You felt as if you were being given mixed messages. Which led you to not want to be in the same room as him.

Ron noticed how you had quickly distanced yourself from him and how you would roll your eyes when you saw Lavender drool all over him.

It had all changed when he had ended up in the hospital wing from a dislocated shoulder blade, courtesy of a beater from the Slytherin team making sure the bludger was aimed right at Ron.

You were by his side immediately, even putting Lavender in her place when she questioned why you were by his side before her. You and Ron may not have been talking, but he was still your friend and you were mature enough to put aside your petty argument while he recovered.

But then he moaned your name in his sleep.

It wasn’t a moan of lust, but one of seeking comfort. But it left you speechless as Lavender ran out of the room, her heart shattered. But then you remembered the looks he would give you whenever you caught his eye:

_Confusion_

_Perturbed_

_Sad_

_Lust_

The signs were all there.

Him and Lavender weren’t all over the other as they had been the first few weeks of the relationship. To anyone it was plain to see, Ron was over the constant swooning from her and he was starting to grow more annoyed of her. Ron would even make up excuses like extra Quidditch practice to make her give him some space.

But all he could do was think of you.

The tender moments of just being in your presence and how you could even make detangling your hair sexy. He knew that he wasn’t good enough for you. How could you like someone like him? He was poor and wasn’t as bright as you were. You were totally out of his league.

He was falling for you fast and hard with no safety net. He feared putting himself out there in case you were like everyone else in his life, putting up with him until they found someone else better.

But when he woke up in the small hospital bed and saw you there fast asleep in the chair beside him, his heart swelled.

This was his chance, and he was not letting it go this time.

He softly called your name and watched as you slowly woke up, your curly hair a little frizzy and your neck was stiff from the uncomfortable position you slept in.

“Lay with me.” Ron whispered; his voice hoarse.

You got up from your uncomfortable chair and laid carefully beside him, careful to not get too close to his injured shoulder.

He inhaled your scent of vanilla and roses as he softly pressed a kiss to your head.

Had you not been still half asleep, you would have been in shock at his actions, but as you felt him wrap his other arm around you, you could only close your eyes and drift back off into a dreamless sleep.

“I love you. Please don’t hurt me, don’t toss me aside.”

It was the last thing you heard before succumbing to your drowsiness and cuddling closer to him.

After Ron was able to leave the hospital wing, he broke up with Lavender and confessed how he felt about you that night in his dorm. You had screamed and yelled at each other over a bottle of wine as your feelings spilled over.

You cursed his name from not seeing the obvious signs of how you felt. He hissed back at you with how childish you were acting by avoiding him and the hexes you would place on him because he was dating Lavender.

“I **HATE** you.” You exclaimed. Ron could only stumble backwards as you yelled at him. What had happened to the tender moment you shared in the hospital wing? You both stood in the center of his room, there were tears pouring down your face as your chest heaved. You could tell that your words had wounded him. After all, the person he loved the most was screaming how much they hated him.

“If you hate me so much, prove it.” Ron retorted back and came within an inch from your face.

You saw a slight flicker of confliction in his eyes before it turned into one of pure anger. Before neither one of you could say something the other would regret the very next day, you kissed him.

He gripped onto your waist as he battled you for dominance over the kiss. You were glad that his shoulder had healed completely and was free from the soreness he had complained of as you stripped him of his clothes as he did the same to you.

Someway you had found yourself laying on the wooden floor, thankful for the thin rug that was placed conveniently underneath you. His hips snapped into yours as he pounded into you rough and fast. Your screams muffled by his lips as he continued to kiss you.

You do not know if the euphoria you felt came from the wine or how his strokes were hitting spots in your body that you didn’t know existed. You gasped as he softly nipped at your neck which he accompanied with a rough thrust.

You moaned his name as you felt him thrust deeper into you with every stroke.

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

He had you in every position imaginable that night on every surface he could think of. He had waited for this moment for a long time. Hearing you call out his name and gasp because of the pleasure _he_ was giving you.

What had started out as hate fucking turned into you making love to each other. The venom in your words replaced with whispers and moans of love.

After that night, you had replaced the hate in your heart for him with love. You two silently agreed that you were now together and fell more in love with each other with every thrust of his hips, your eyes locked on the other. You were his, just like how he was yours. 

Ron was roused from his sleep by you draping one of your thick, brown thighs over his waist. He blinked his eyes a few times to readjust to the sun that filtered into his room.

Ron breathed in deeply and turned to face you, his nose being tickled by your satin bonnet. He moved his hand from rubbing your back to drifting down to your ass, giving it a small squeeze. He moaned when he felt you press kisses to his neck.

“Someone’s horny this morning.” Ron moaned as you sucked on his neck, leaving a hickey as you palmed him through his boxers. His eyes closed as your hands travelled under the waistband of his boxers and stroked him.

He kissed you as you stroked him faster, swiping your thumb over the head of his dick. You lifted your head to kiss him, moaning when you felt his hand move from cupping your ass to sliding your shorts to the side just enough to slide a finger into you.

Ron fingered you rough and fast, adding another finger inside of you as he felt you clench around his fingers.

“Oh fuck, Ron.” You moaned; your hand stilled from stroking him as he increased his pace into a brutal one. You could hear your pussy squelching as his fingers thrusted in and out of you.

“Fuck it.” Ron groaned and removed his fingers from, causing you to sigh from the loss of contact. He shifted you to lay closer to him, your back pressed flush against his.

He nudged your legs apart with his leg, rolling on a condom and stroked himself before pushing into you.

“Bloody hell.” He sighed, thrusting into you slowly, helping you readjust to his size. He grinned and bit his lip when he felt you push back on him. Ron snaked his hand around to wrap around your throat, not enough to choke you but just enough to feel his presence as he rammed his hips into yours.

He gave you hard, but slow thrusts. He knew it drove you mad whenever he fucked you deeply, his dick almost touching your cervix.

You gasped his name as he rolled over to be on top of you, growing tired of just laying beside you. He trapped your head in between his pale arms as he fucked you from behind, Ron almost lost his pace at the sight of your ass shaking from his thrusts.

“Deeper.” You moaned, angling your hips up to meet his thrusts. Ron, at first, didn’t want to oblige in your request. It’s not like you asked him nicely anyways. He slowed his thrusts, withdrawing himself out until only the tip remained and pushed back inside of you.

“Ron, please!” You begged, your voice with a twinge of annoyance. You knew he was teasing you because he loved hearing you beg for him. The bed creaked as you turned and pushed him on his back.

You wasted no time straddling his hips, your back facing his as you slowly took him once again in your pussy. Ron stared as you rode him, rolling your hips enough to give him a show.

Ron placed his hands on the curve of your ass and guided you up and down on him. He thrusted up a few times to meet your hips, making you both sigh in delight.

Ron’s eyebrows furrowed when you turned your neck to look at him, throwing him a mischievous smirk. You leaned forward and placed your hands on his legs as leverage as you rocked faster on him, mimicking the same movements as if you were dancing on him.

Ron shouted your name, damn near alerting the entire house of your activities. The bed creaked and groaned with anger as it slammed against the wall. You felt yourself being embraced by your orgasm as you rode him with more fervor.

Ron gave your ass a few smacks before gripping your waist tightly and held you down on him, your pussy clenching around him as he came inside you. You were grateful that he wore a condom since he would normally forget to pull out whenever he finished while you were on top.

Ron pulled you back to lay on his chest, making his dick slide out of you. Your chests both heaved as you regained your composure. Ron slid off the condom and tossed it into the nearby waste basket before wrapping his arms around you again.

“Damn. Where did you learn that?” Ron asked breathlessly as he stroke your cheek, chuckling out how your bonnet had now been effectively fucked off your head.

“If I tell you, I will have to kill you.”

“Well, if I spent my last moments buried inside of you, I would die a happy man.” He chuckled, but then his eyes grew dark again and he wrapped his hands once again around your throat.

“But as long as you know that I **own** that pussy. Even in the afterlife.”

You chuckled at his sudden dominance and turned to face him. His hand fell from your throat as you kissed him deeply, sucking at his bottom lips before grazing it with your teeth.

“If it’s yours, then prove it. Don’t be all talk and no action, _Weasley_.”

You laughed heartily as Ron threw you onto your back, more than willing to show you how you were his. And his alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo
> 
> Ron is a Dom.


End file.
